


the fire and the sea

by pan_fro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Dany be swoon, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Season 7? I don't know her, Season 8? Who even is that bih?, Seriously tho I changed so much shit, Theon Greyjoy Needs a Hug, Timeline What Timeline, Yara be swoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_fro/pseuds/pan_fro
Summary: Euron: *kidnaps yara*Daenerys: *cracks her knuckles and skedaddles onto drogon’s back*Daenerys: I think tf not u ugly ass bitch





	the fire and the sea

Dragonstone is truly a drab and dreary place. Daenerys has yet to see anything that isn’t the color black and there is very little light in most parts of the castle. She’d walked through the palace, searching for something that would provide her with a sense of connection. But she finds nothing at all, just the remote feelings of loneliness.

And now she lies in her bed, her nude body exposed to the morning air, the bedsheets tangled at her feet as she watches her one source of light pull her tunic over her head, preparing for a voyage away from her. The torches and candles in the room have long gone out, the grey daylight of the sky filtering through the window, brightening the room somewhat. She still has to squint though. Yara plops down on the edge of the bed with her leather boots in hand, trying her hardest not to laugh at Dany’s incessant pouting, “You are sulking as if I’m not acting on your orders.”

Daenerys rolls her eyes before rising to her knees and wrapping her arms around Yara’s waist, “That does not mean I am satisfied with it.”

Yara turns in her arms, taking her face into her hands, her heart thumping a little harder within her chest when Daenerys nuzzles her touch, “I am ironborn, the seas are mine as I am theirs. I will be back before you have even begun to miss me.”

She knows she’s won Dany over when her full lips stretch into her ever beautiful smile before she brings them to her own, locking them in a passionate kiss. Daenerys captures her bottom lip between her teeth, tugging at it to permit herself entrance into the Ironborn’s mouth. Yara is thoroughly malleable to her desire, craving Dany’s affection. The dragon queen takes advantage of this, moving around Yara to climb into her lap. Yara groans, pressing their bodies together, grabbing handfuls of Dany’s ass.

Daenerys licks an almost unbearably hot stripe up her neck before softly latching onto her earlobe with her teeth, “Fuck the sea. You are mine and you will come back to me because I command you to.”

Yara leans back so that she can look Daenerys in the eye, smirking at her change in demeanor, “Is that so?” Instead of answering Daenerys wraps her in a hug, tucking her face into the crook of her shoulder. Yara hesitates momentarily, still not used to non-sexual affection, before hugging back.

Dany pulls back, looking deep into the blue-green depths of Yara's eyes, "I love you."

Yara's mouth falls open, any words that she wishes to say stuck in her throat. Daenerys just stares at her, waiting for a response when there's a knock on the door.

"Your grace, the ships have been prepared and Queen Yara's presence has been requested."

-

Daenerys stands at the shore, watching as several dinghies rowed out into the sea, carrying the Ironborn and the Sand Snakes to the ships miles ahead in the water. She gazes longingly after Yara, as her figure fades off into the distance.

_'I miss you already.'_

-

When the day of their expected return came and passed, Daenerys demanded that ravens were sent to Dorne and to any ports nearby. They received word of the failure of any Ironborn ships to be arrive at Sunspear's docks. Then, raven after raven brought more disappointment and devastation to Dany’s heart. It isn’t until Varys tells of her of the abandoned and burned ships flanked by battered Greyjoy sigils, of Yara and Theon’s definite deaths, does she feel her breath leave her body. She was rendered motionless, before her weight became unbearable. She’d been saved from plundering to the floor by Grey Worm, himself and Missandei helping her to her chambers. They’d asked her if there was anything they could do, if she wanted them to stay. When they only received her silence, Missandei took her queen into her arms. Dany’s heart wrenching sobs muffled by the crook of her shoulder as Grey Worm stepped outside, closing the door, and stood guard.

-

Daenerys spent the following days in her chambers, the last place she’d been with Yara. Seen her smile, heard her laughs, inspired and swallowed her moans. She had left the room warm with her presence, but as the days went on, it faded. Each member of her small council had been by, sitting with her before beginning the inevitable spiel about her duties. How the Seven Kingdoms rested in the distance, awaiting her conquer. How, yes, Yara’s death was devastating and they understood she was in pain, but time passes and they couldn’t afford for her prospects do do the same. She’d either ignored them or sent them away. It wasn’t until one especially dark night, where she’d been sleeping. Dreaming of the day when she’d introduced Yara to her children, the amazement and wonder within the depths of Yara’s eyes warming her heart, when there was a faint knock at the door.

She’d jolted from her sleep, her heart aching once she realized where she was, her voice nearly a growl when she’d demanded for whoever was there to just come in.

She’d nearly fainted at the sight of Theon Greyjoy.

-

Theon told her everything, his eyes fastened on the floor beneath his boots in shame. Daenerys found herself unable to be angry with him, unable to really feel anything. There was a chance that Yara was alive. She was elated but she didn’t quite feel it. It was barely on the surface. Theon told her were Euron was going and gave a mildly substantial guess of where he could be based on the amount of time since the capture occurred and how far away they had been from Kings Landing at the time. Theon takes his leave so that Daenerys can change into her riding wear before he follows her to the Chamber of the Painted Table, where her small council has been since Theon arrived.

Varys confided that he hadn’t received any word of Euron’s arrival in Kings Landing from his spies and that was all she needed before she left to gather her children.

-

Yara laid on the hard, wooden floor of the bottom of the ship. The rope around her neck fastened to the strong post behind her. She listened to the sounds of the ocean beneath her, wishing for the sea to claim her. Take her away from this misery that’s consumed her. She hated the stench of herself, how her entire body ached from hunger and abuse. Yara can’t remember the last time she slept, a full night at least, too scared to let her eyes close. Always waiting for the door of her prison to open, for someone else to violate her. To think she wanted to rule over these men, alongside them, make the Ironborn a culture to be remembered and respected across Westeros. All she could remember were the hateful sounds of her father’s voice, how she was only what she was because he allowed her to be, and the minute he drew his last breath, she’d be nothing once more, like the true woman she was.

She felt like the worst kind of idiot, she had actually believed that they saw her as their commander in more than by name.

Yara has spent the majority of her time thinking about who would miss her if she were to die on this ship. Who would actually mourn her loss. She constantly thought of Theon and how he wasn’t truly her brother. In not only in the way she had desired, but overall. When he’d jumped from her ship, leaving her in the clutches of their uncle, she couldn’t help but hear her father’s words. About how stupid she had been to travel so far to save Theon, how her brother hadn’t been worth the time. But despite it all, she couldn’t hate him. She understood Theon in a way no one had ever done before. She knew from the moment he’d been practically corned by their uncle that she wouldn’t be able to rely on him. Because there was nothing within him to rely on.

Then, she’d thought of Daenerys. The woman she loved and ached for. The woman she’d never see again. The woman who’s declaration of love she didn’t return.

Whenever one of the crew members stumbled into the room, pushing her face into the floor as he climbed on top of her, memories of a bright and beautiful smile began to overflood her mind. The sensation of long, white tendrils of hair caressing her skin. The gentle beat of a young heart. The loud, unabashed sounds of laughter when they were alone filling her ears. If she closed her eyes and tried with all her might, she wasn’t on this ship, she wasn’t being raped. No, she was in the arms of the dragon queen, the woman whose heart she had charmed her way into.

She turned over to lie on her back, staring up into the darkness above her, when she heard a loud growl, followed by the sounds of a thousand gut wrenching screams.

-

Daenerys braced herself on Drogon as he dove downward to the largest ship, hovering low enough for her to step onto the ship. She’d torched the others in the fleet, the monstrous flame a halo around The Silence. She walked through the chaos of the best killers of her Dothraki and Unsullied massacring the rest of Euron’s men. Their screams invigorating her, relieving the sadness she’d suffered the previous days. Theon walked ahead of her, his hands and body confident with the crossbow in his possession. He’d put an arrow through the men they encountered as he led her down to the bottom of the ship. She’d stood in front of the door, her hands shaking as she reached for its handle.

-

Yara couldn’t help but grimace as she walked barefoot across the deck, the blood of the fallen men still warm beneath her feet. She tugged at the tarp wrapped around her body, her face tucked into the crook of Dany’s shoulder, the shorter woman’s arms wrapped tightly around her. She was disgusted with herself, how weak and pathetic she was. With how she wanted Dany to hold her, needed her to. It wasn’t until they’d stopped walking that she’d saw him. Euron was kneeling, his arms held in the clutches of Dany’s men. A bundle of cloth shoved into his mouth. Daenerys gently pulled her head up so that she could take her face into her hands, staring determinedly into her eyes, “I am yours, as you are mine. I will protect you until I draw my last breath, he will be the last to ever hurt you.”

And at that, Daenerys nods, Euron’s throat slit to the bone. Yara watches as he gags, choking on his own blood as he falls down onto the deck of his ship, dying alongside the corpses of his men.

-

Yara couldn’t help but be completely terrified as Drogon flew off, she and Daenerys soaring into the sky with him. Her face shoved into the gap between Dany’s shoulders, her arms tight around her paramour’s waist. She took a deep breath, glancing back behind her, to the burning ships, to the one that contains her brother sailing in their direction. She watched as the very threat to her throne plundered into the sea. She watched and didn’t feel victorious at all.


End file.
